Bound By Fire
Bound By Fire is a story mission that is part of the quest The Sunbreakers' Challenge, which grants a Titan the Sunbreaker subclass. Fireteams are disabled, and the mission is only playable once by the same Guardian. Objectives *Restore Power *Refocus the Beam *Approach the Burning Forge *Cleanse the Vex with Fire Transcript {Loading screen} *'GHOST': Mercury was transformed by the Vex in the early days of the Collapse. As far as we know, the Warlock Osiris is the only Guardian to spend any time among the spires, and we haven't heard from him in years. *'ZAVALA': Osiris brokered a contract between the Sunbreakers and the City. Its terms were unacceptable to me. Now, the Sunbreakers hate the Vanguard. They hate me. {Gameplay} The Titan arrives in The Burning Shrine. Most of the area is in flames, and the sun behind them shines bright. The voice heard on the radio speaks to the Titan: *'OUROS': (radio) We do not know of you, Guardian. But if you found us, you are worthy of our time. I am Ouros, Third Embyreal Magistrate of the Sunbreakers. You have come to test your Light in the Forge. Here, you must prove you are one with the Light. Use your Ghost to ignite the Forge. *'GHOST': Yes, ma'am. Guardian, Ouros is a legend. If even half the stories are true, she's one of the most powerful Titans alive today! The Titan heads to the far-back room, where several Vex are inactive. They stand and attack, but the Titan defeats them. The Ghost scans the shrine at the back of the room. *'GHOST': Power's on. But the array needs to be aligned. Let's head outside. A bright beam of light forms above the Titan, pointing outside where they came in. The Titan walks back out and finds another shrine and sends the Ghost to scan it. The light adjusts and links to the platform where the Titan first landed. The platform becomes shrouded in flames. A large glowing orange orb floats in the middle above the Burning Forge. *'OUROS': In the shadows of Light that gave birth to the ancients, use the Forge. The Titan approaches the Forge. {Cutscene} *'OUROS': Fire born of man. Fire of the Light. Ask yourself: what power do you seek from the Forge, Guardian? The Titan reaches forward cautiously, putting their hand inside the orb. Flames start to surround their arm as they grasp a golden handle and slowly pull back. *'OUROS': Can you bring Light to where only Darkness survives? The Titan continues pulling, until the Hammer of Sol emerges from the flames. Unaware of the weight at first, the Hammer drops the Titan's arm. They lift it to their face, inspecting it. The Titan starts to gently swing it back and forth to get a feel for their new ability, until they raise it above their head, pumping their arm. The screen briefly flashes white. Their entire body is enveloped in flames as they powerfully swing their hammer behind them. The Titan turns around, ready to do battle with their newfound ability. {Gameplay} *'OUROS': Prepare yourself. Several Vex clouds form around the Titan, dropping off large numbers of Vex infantry. *'GHOST': So we're going to get attacked then. Here we go! Blessed with Boundless Light, their Hammer almost instantly regenerating, the Titan uses their new powers to destroy hordes of Vex. They are all soon destroyed. *'OUROS': A Sunbreaker does not answer to any but the will of the Light. Welcome, Guardian. Wield no power but the fury of fire! Mission ends. References Category:The Taken King Story Missions